1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bucket, pail, can, or other receptacle having a main compartment and an integral cup. In particular, this invention relates to a bucket, pail, can, or other receptacle having a main compartment and an integral cup compartment, wherein the main compartment and the cup compartment are separate, and provision is made for the facile transfer of liquid material between the main compartment and the integral cup. More particularly, this invention relates to a bucket, pail, can, or other receptacle having a main compartment and an integral cup, wherein even when a liquid material is at a low level within the main compartment, the liquid material may be readily transferred from the main compartment to the integral cup. This invention further relates to a receptacle for paint, wherein the receptacle has a main compartment and an integral cup. This invention still further relates to a method of making a receptacle having a main compartment and an integral cup, wherein the receptacle allows for the facile transfer of liquid material from the main compartment to the integral cup.
2. Background of the Related Art
Paint, other coatings, adhesives, other liquid emulsions, suspensions, solutions, and the like, may be applied to a surface with a roller, a brush, or as a spray, etc. One of the most convenient and efficient means for applying such materials is with a roller. However, when working (e.g. painting) with a roller, there is still a need for a brush for painting trim, corners, etc. where a roller will not fit or is otherwise unsuitable. There is a need for a receptacle having at least two compartments: a larger main compartment and a smaller compartment or cup, wherein the main compartment is suitable for containing paint to be applied to a roller, and the cup is suitable for applying paint to a brush, and furthermore, wherein paint can be readily transferred from the main compartment to the cup, even when the paint in the main compartment is at a relatively low level. Paint roller equipment, including trays and buckets of various shapes and designs, with or without partitions or inserts of various types, are old in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,848,331 to Esslinger discloses a multiple compartment pail, in one embodiment of which compartments of equal height are formed by a partition which extends the full height of the pail from base to rim. In another embodiment the pail serves as a holder for inserts, and the inserts form the compartments. U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,334 discloses a paint roller wiping device, including a plate for mounting within a paint bucket, and a shelf which can accommodate a paint brush. No provision is made in the '334 for the shelf to contain paint, nor for the transfer of paint from the paint bucket to the shelf. U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,668 discloses a scrub bucket having a central, vertical partition therein, thereby providing a bucket having two compartments of equal depth, surface area, and volume. The partition of the '668 is intended to prevent exchange of liquid between the two compartments. U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,809 discloses a partitioned pail wherein the partition extends diametrically across the middle of the pail to provide two substantially semi-circular bottom sections. Thus the two partitions are substantially of equal depth, surface area, and volume. The partition terminates at a height below the top edge or rim of the pail or receptacle. The partition is open on the bottom and sides so that a series of the pails can be stacked or nested. U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,789 discloses a paint distributing plate, and a paint retaining and distributing apparatus including a planar sheet for insertion into an open-mouth receptacle or bucket. The planar sheet contacts the base of the bucket/receptacle, thus providing two "compartments" of equal height. The planar sheet has a plurality of holes therein which permit the passage of paint therethrough, consequently the two compartments together comprise an open system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,046 discloses a pentagonal-shaped bucket which includes a ledge for resting a paint brush thereon. The '046 does not disclose any internal walls, partitions or separate compartments within the bucket for containing any type of liquids. Further, no structural elements are included in the disclosure of the '046 to provide for transferring a liquid to the ledge or for retaining a volume of liquid on the ledge. Thus, with respect to containing liquids, the bucket of the '046 has only a single compartment with the bucket in the normal upright position. None of the above references teach a receptacle which includes a main compartment suitable for painting with a roller and a smaller compartment suitable for painting with a brush, wherein structural elements are provided for the transfer of paint from the main compartment to the smaller compartment. The structure of the instant invention fulfills the needs outlined above, as will be described fully hereinbelow.
The instant invention provides a substantially cylindrical or frusto-conical receptacle for paint, or the like, which can be provided in a range of sizes for numerous different purposes at relatively little expense on a per unit basis. Additional advantages and features of the receptacle of Applicant will become readily apparent from the following account thereof.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features, and/or technical background.